Digimon C.D (Segunda Temporada de Digimon C.M)
Es la continuacion de Digimon C.M, es una serie por separado y a la vez la segunda temporada de esta. Su thumb|266pxverdadero nombre es''' Digimon Caos Dimensional.' ' Despues de que los niños elegidos derrotaron a MaloMyotismon se pensaba que sus aventuras habian concluido, a pasado varios meses de esos eventos, ahora no solo tendran que salvar su mundo, sino otras dimensiones. En ellas no solo encontraran nuevos enemigos sino tambien nuevos aliados. Todo para salvar la existencia misma, entre los nuevos villanos tenemos a Hadesmon, un villano despiadado. Entre los aliados tenemos a la familia Vongola, cuyo lider es el decimo Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi, antes era un estudiante normal (si se puede considerar normal ser malo en todo) hasta que se encontro con el asesino numero 1 del mundo Reborn, gracias a el haría muchos amigos. Otro de sus nuevos aliados sería Goku un guerrero que en el futuro se volveria el mas grande heroe del mundo. Tambien el regreso de viejos villanos con nuevos planes y mas poderes, como Myotismon. Su principal apoyo es LegendaryWiseGreymon, un antiguo Greymon que los ayudará enviandolos a distintas dimensiones a buscar a unos miembros de una organizacion secreta, ellos tendran el secreto de por que las dimensiones de desintegran. ¿Que harán los niños elegidos?. ¿Podran salvar las dimensiones?, ¿Que tan fuertes seran sus enemigos?, ¿Que tienen que ver estos eventos con la temporada anterior?, ¿Por que hago tantas preguntas?, todo esto se revelara al pasar los capitulos, no te lo pierdas. '''Personajes Protagonistas *Jazmin AntonioC.M.jpg|Antonio Taiki Kudou DXW 02.png|Taiki 100px-Taiki.png JessicaC.M.jpg|Jessica Jose 1.jpg|Jose Baihumon.jpg|Baihumon Piedmon MEGA.gif|Piedmon Piedmon Payaso.jpg|Piedmon disfrazado de Payaso Leviamon 2.jpg|Leviamon Leviamon (Vacuna).jpg|Leviamon purificado Catomon DigimonC.M.jpg|Catomon LegendaryWiseGreymon.jpg|LegendaryWiseGreymon Renamon.png|Renamon de Amane *Antonio *Oscar *Miriam *Ian *Abigail *Ricardo *Taiki *Jessica *Javier *Arturo *Esteban *Jose *Baihumon *Piedmon *Carolina *Jesus *Kevin *Ricardo *Leviamon *Catomon *LegendaryWiseGreymon *Amane : Una chica en otra dimension su digimon es Renamon. tiene un poder misterioso. Es de la organizacion secreta a la que pertenece Arturo 'Antagonistas Principales' *Bagramon. Bagramon.gif|Bagramon DarknessBagramon.png|DarknessBagramon Bagramon angel.jpg|Bagramon Angel DarkKnightmon b.jpg|DarkKnightmon QUARTZMON.png Quartzmon3.jpg Lucemon modo caido.jpg|Lucemon Satan mode.jpeg|Lucemon Modo Satan Lucemon Larva t.jpg|Lucemon Larva Demidevimon.gif|DemiDevimon DemiDevimon espia.jpg|DemiDevimon con una cámara espía en su cabeza Apocalymon.jpeg|Apocalymon Digimon daemon forma humana.png|Daemon en su forma humana como un gran jefe de la mafia. Demon.jpg|Daemon Daemon Pandemonium Mode .jpg|Daemon Modo Pandemonium DarkDarakmon.jpg|DarkDarakmon BlackMyotismon.jpg|BlackMyotismon Hadesmon Fanart.png|Hadesmon en sus forma 1 y 2 SkullHadesmon.png|SkullHadesmon Mansión de Puppetmon.png|Mansión de Puppetmon ChaosGallantmon Ruin Mode V2.jpg|ChaosGallantmon Ruin Mode ChaosMegidramon.jpg|ChaosMegidramon SkullWarGreymon.png|SkullWarGreymon 185px-Lilithmon.jpg|Lilithmon LadySatamon.jpeg|LadySatamon ChaosPiedmon.jpg|ChaosPiedmon *DarkKnightmon. *Quartzmon *Lucemon/Lucemon Modo Satan/Lucemon Larva. *DemiDevimon *Apocalymon *Myotismon *Jinete de la Venganza *Yael *Oscar *Daniel *Aldair *Daemon/Daemon Pandemonium Mode *???????? *Juan Arturo *Mutant *DarkDarakmon *BlackMyotismon/Hadesmon/SkullHadesmon *Daemon Pandemonium Mode *Mansión de Puppetmon *ChaosGallantmon Ruin Mode/ChaosMegidramon *SkullWarGreymon *Lilithmon/LadySatamon: es la novia de Hadesmon *ChaosPiedmon: es Piedmon al unirse a la oscuridad. 'Otros personajes' *Sawada Tsunayoshi (Decimo jefe Vongola) tsuna-normal.jpg|Tsunayoshi normal Tsuna back to Normal.png|Sawada Tsunayoshi asustado Tsunayoshi Sawada.jpg|Tsunayoshi Sawada Ash 1 temporada.jpg|Ash Ketchump gon freecss.png|Gon Freecss Gon-enojado.gif yugi-l.png|Yugi Goku.jpg|Goku Goku dbz fin.png Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla Vongola Primo Family.png|Primera Generacion Vongola Vongola-Family.jpg|La decima familia Vongola Haru-Kyoko.jpg|Haru y Kyoko Lambo-ipin.png|Lambo e I-Pin Lambo llorando.jpg Lambo-katekyo-hitman-reborn-17819978-1428-2100.jpg Lambo20yl.jpg Yamamoto.jpg|Yamamoto Takeshi Byakuran Ghost.png|Byakuran y Ghost Millefiore.png|Familia Millefiore Ryohei Punch.jpg|Sasagawa Ryohei Mukuro ar.png|Rokudo Mukuro Reborn cl.jpg|Reborn 07. Kyoya Hibari.jpg|Hibari Kyoya Past Varia.png|Varia Gokudera.jpg|Gokudera Hayato Squalo.jpg|Superbi Squalo Dino by colbyroark009.png|Dino Shimon Family .jpg|Familia Shimon Nana Smile.png|Nana Sawada 300px-10.png|Fuuta de la Stella Tsunaenma the hiper duo by tsukiko1991-d3is3qb.png|Tsuna y Enma Iemitsu.jpg|Iemitsu Sawada 640px-CEDEF anime.jpg|CEDEF (consejeros externos de la familia) Jagger.jpg|Bermuda y Jager 1503046 MHTVLUPAYXITPEJ.jpg|Chikusa, Mukuro y Ken XANXUS.jpg|Xanxus El noveno timoteo.jpg Killua-2011.png|Killua Zoldyck Killua.gif Leorio-2011.png|Leorio Familia Zoldyck.png|La familia de asesinos, los Zoldyck 254px-Gekijouban Kurapika1.png|Kurapika Hisoka PR Movie.png|Hizoka 10710846 10204532635057902 6463128800494038218 n.jpg|Hizoka exitado ObSqhaR.jpg|Hizoka excitado Hisoka HxH.jpg WQ0U4.gif|Phinks TuEPb.gif|Phinks Tumblr ncdhk1xpAE1qj268io3 r2 500.gif|Kurapika Hormigas Quimera vs Cazadores.png|Hormigas quimera vs Cazadores 178347.jpg|Feitan Nobunaga-hazama.jpg|Nobunaga Hazama 34qo9k6.jpg|Genei Ryodan 18-hunter-x-hunter-battle-all-stars-2.jpg|Personajes de Hunter x Hunter Guerreros Demonio de piccolo daimaku.png|Guerreros Demonio de Piccolo Daimaku 1282325283877 f.jpg Captain America 2014.png|Capitán America Iron Man AA.png|Iron Man Thor.png|Thor Iron_Skull.png|Iron Skull El Mandarin.jpg|El Mandarin Galactus.png|Galactus Galactus 2.jpg Illumi.png Alluka.jpg Nanika - 145.png Pitou's aura.png Neferpitou.png Broly SSJ3.png Goku ss3 vs broly ss3.jpg Giotto 8.jpg Galactus.png Knuckle Shoot.gif Meruem 3.png Arcobaleno.png Lancia Traje0.png Scar espiritu maligno.png|Espíritu Maligno de Scar Eris.png Abominacion.png The great sky of the vongola.jpg Xanxus cambio forma.jpg Hibari Vongola Gear.jpg Fran khr.png Skeletor.jpg Sincorazon.jpg|Sincorazon *Gon Freecs (Cazador) *Ash Ketchump *Goku *Yugi *Godzilla *Capitan America *Sasagawa Ryohei (Guardian del Sol de la decima generacion) *Hibari Kyoya (Guardian de la Nube de la decima generacion) *Gokudera Hayato (Mano derecha y guardian de la Tormenta de la decima generacion) *Yamamoto Takeshi (Guardian de la Lluvia de la decima generacion) *Rokudo Mukuro (Guardian de la Niebla de la decima generacion) *Reborn (Tutor de Tsuna- ex arcobaleno del Sol) *Lambo (Guardian del Trueno de la decima generacion) *Miura Haru (Amiga de Kyoko- Profundamente enamorada de Tsuna) *Sasagawa Kyoko (Hermana de Ryohei) *Byakuran (Jefe de la familia Millefiore) *Coronas Funebres (Guardianes de Byakuran) *Xanxus (Lider de varia) *Belphegor (Varia de la Tormenta) *Superbi Squalo (Varia de la Lluvia) *Levi (Varia del Trueno) *Lussuria (Varia del Sol) *Mammon (Varia de la Niebla) *Fran (Varia de la Niebla y alumno de Mukuro) *Killua Zoldick (Asesino-Cazador-amigo de Gon, Leorio y Kurapika) *Leorio (Estudiante para doctor- Cazador) *Kurapika (Cazador de lista negra) *Hanzo *Hisoka *Illumi (Hermano de Killua, Asesino) *Zushi *Wing *Ging *Krillin *Yamcha *Ten shin han *Chaos *Milk *Bulma *Piccolo Daimaku *Guerreros Demonio de Piccolo Daimaku *Maestro Roshi *Broly *Bills *Kuriza *Misty *Brook *Seto Kaiba *Joey Wealer *Inuyasha *Naraku *Monje Miroku *Sango *Kagome *Shippo *Kikyo *Bucky (winter soldier) *Falcon *Iron Man *Thor *Odin *Hulk *Viuda negra *Ojo de halcon *Ultron *Vision *Bruja escarlata *Mercurio *Wolverine *Ciclope *Jean Grey *Tormenta *Magneto *Charles Xavier *Doctor Extraño *Loki *Iron Skull *Abominacion *El Mandarin *Dormammu *Baron Mordo *Thanos *Galactus *Terrax *Scar Aliados *AncientGreymon *ShadowOphanimon AncientGreymon.png|AncientGreymon ShadowOphanimon.jpg|ShadowOphanimon Ophanimon BM 2.jpg|Ophanimon BM2 Leviamon (Vacuna).jpg|Leviamon (Vacuna) Beelzebumon 2010.jpg|Beelzemon Modo Arcángel Urielmon.jpg|Urielmon Agunimon.jpg|Agunimon Imgres.jpg|Gokunimon Orosdramon.png|Orosdramon KaronGreymon.jpg|KaronGreymon WarWhamon.jpg|WarWhamon Bellestarrmon.jpg|BelleStarrmon Behemoth.png|Behemoth Azulongmon.jpg|Azulongmon Zhuqiaomon jpg.jpg|Zhuquiomon Ebonwumon.jpg|Ebonwumon *Ophanimon BM2: es la froma purificada de ShadowOphanimon *Leviamon Vacuna: es la forma purificada de Leviamon *Beelzemon Modo Arcángel: es la forma purificada de Leviamon *Urielmon: es la reencarnasion de Beelzemon *Agunimon *Gokunimon: es la fusion de Agunimon y Goku adulto. *Orosdramon *KaronGreymon *WarWhamon *BelleStarrmon: esla novia de Beelzemon. *Behemoth: es la moto de Beelzemon y despues de que Beelzemon fuera purificado la usa BelleStarrmon. *Azulongmon *Zhuquiomon *Ebonwumon *Darakmon Ataques realizados en la serie y tipos de poderes *X-BURNER por Tsuna 800px-Vongola Flames.jpg|Llamas de la ultima voluntad Charging X-Burner.png|Cargando el X-BURNER 0109.png|lanzando el X-BURNER X -Burner.png|X-BURNER DE Goku Fires The Flame Arrow.png|Flame Arrow Attacco di Squalo.png|Attaco di Squalo BlackMyotismon Latigo Oscuro.jpg|Látigo Oscuro BlackMyotismon protejiendose.jpg|BlackMyotismon Bloqueando un ataque BlackMyotismon Pesadilla Oscura.jpg|Pesadilla Oscura 116px-Mist Flame.jpg|Llama de la niebla Tipos de Nen manga.png|Nen 641px-10 Year Bazooka.png Lambo 25 Elettrico Cornuta.png 122 - Netero Guanyin Bodhisattva.png Galactus 2.jpg *Attaco di Squalo por Squalo y Yamamoto *Flame Arrow por Gokudera *Llamas de la ultima voluntad usadas por los Vongola, Shimon, Millefiore y los Varia *Nen usadas por los cazadores y asesinos, entre otros *Piedra, papel o tijeras por Gon Series que aparecen *Katekyo Hitman Reborn *Dragon Ball Yugioh wallpaper 2 by koolkatz123-d49enaa.jpg Hunter-x-Hunter-1.jpg 30c10346 1712252.jpg 22117 drakonij-zhemchug or dragon-ball 1280x1024 (www.GdeFon.ru).jpg MARVEL universe.jpg Reborn! 3.jpg Pokemon-X-Y-Banner-4-624x351.jpg Digimontamers poster.jpg Digimon02DVD-F.jpg Xros-hunters-04.jpg 2012-09-21 -1348242052.jpg Elegidos.jpg *Hunter x Hunter *Inuyasha *Yu-gi-oh *Digimon Xros wars *Digimon Tamer *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Frontier *Marvel *Pokemon *thumb|right|353 pxthumb|left|349 px Categoría:Warmexicanmon Categoría:Digimon C.M Categoría:Series Creadas por Fans Categoría:Series